


to take my time

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Date Night, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: He has a size kink.Not for Phil's dick, generous though it is. No, what turns him on is how delicate Phil looks lately. He’s always been thin and elegant looking, with his long limbs and sharp cheekbones. Now months of yoga and running have refined his body even more, firming muscles under the skin, making him lithe and ethereal.





	to take my time

“You're staring again”. 

He smiles as Phil rolls his head along the back of the sofa before turning to face him. His glasses are slightly askew and his lips are lifted into that smirk Dan knows so well. He looks relaxed and happy, content to be back home in their flat where it's warm and quiet. Well, quiet unless the neighbors are having a domestic in the vestibule. Christ, he hopes that won't be repeated.  
  
“Your mum's staring”  
  
Phil laughs and shakes his head, rising to his feet. “Well. That put me in my place, didn't it?” He watches as Phil raises his arms and stretches, shirt rising to show a bit of his stomach. He looks damn good in that black Pokemaster tee and his skinny jeans and he knows it. “So now what should we do, hmm?”  
   
Dan gets to his feet too and opens his arms, waiting as Phil steps into them. They stand there staring at each other, a little tipsy and a lot in love. Dan loves their date nights, watching movies at The Lounge where they can have dinner and drinks without worrying too much about the prying eyes of their audience. There's just something about watching Phil's face in the flickering theater as they share a tub of popcorn or the way they link their pinkies in lieu of holding hands as if to remind each other that _yes, I'm here and I love you_.  
   
“I dunno Phil, maybe you should head to bed” He looks at him in mock concern “after all, you are 31 now and people your age...” Whatever he was going to say ends in a yelp as Phil indignantly drills his knuckle into Dan's ribs, forcing out a laugh.  
   
“Alright, alright! Jesus Christ, let me be”  
   
Phil tries to look angry and offended. “Make one more joke about my age, Howell, and you'll be looking for another sugar daddy to buy your potato sacks”, he says with a giggle. He wrinkles his nose a bit, “Ugh, just saying sugar daddy made me feel dirty”.  
   
Dan leans forward and presses a kiss to his lips, whispering “Why don't you go shower then? I'll lock up and meet you in bed”  
   
Phil meets his eyes and flushes lightly, smiling as he nods in agreement. He's content with Dan calling the shots tonight, willing to follow where he leads. As he watches Phil head out of the room to grab his towels, Dan thinks about how lucky they are. There's never any fighting for dominance or assigning roles, there's just trust and love and open communication. It's so much more erotic, he thinks, than anything he's ever dreamed for himself.

***  
   
He moves through the flat, locking the door and turning down lights as he goes. He detours to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before heading down the hall toward their room. He grabs his furry gray blanket and tosses it over their plain duvet, knowing that Phil likes the feel of it against his skin. It looks like an animal pelt and makes him think of sex in front of a crackling fireplace.  
   
They don't have a fireplace anymore but they do have candles, multitudes of them, so he moves around lighting them all. Dan touches the flame to the final wick, watching it ignite, and steps back to turn off the light, looking around the room. Scattered around are groupings of candles of various size-slender tapers mixed with square pillars and tiny votives. Rather than looking haphazard as he feared, the effect was charming and sweet. Flickering candlelight and the scent of vanilla and woodsmoke wafting on the air have transformed the usual landscape of their bedroom into a sensuous, dreamy escape. It's the perfect setting for what he wants tonight.  
   
Sometimes it’s quick, all greedy hands and impatient mouths. It’s the desperate push-pull of control to see who will break first, who will yield to the heat that’s building, twisting, rising between them. Clothes tossed away, bodies shifting and moving across the bed until one of them is face down in the pillows moaning out his pleasure. It's throaty cries of _more_ and _please_ and _faster…faster…faster_ that end in gasps of mutual pleasure. It’s lingering kisses and lazy clean up before settling into sleep, wrapped up in each other.  
   
Sometimes it’s playful, fingers tickling and teasing. It's inappropriate jokes and quiet giggles, laughter ringing out into the sunlit room. It’s wrestling matches and pillow fights and tumbling across the bed until one of them is pinned beneath the other. It’s sweet kisses given to smiling lips as they press against each other, rocking their way to orgasm. It’s catching their breath before dragging themselves off to the shower, ready to start the day.  
   
Sometimes, though, he wants something different, and tonight he wants romance. He needs Phil laid out underneath him on their bed, waiting for his touch. He wants to cover Phil's body with his own, protective and gentle, as he makes Phil cry out as the pleasure unravels. He wants to run his hands over every part of him, to indulge in this secret pleasure, this newly discovered fetish of his.  
   
He has a size kink. Not for Phil's dick, generous though it is. No, what turns him on is how **delicate** Phil looks lately. He’s always been thin and elegant looking, with his long limbs and sharp cheekbones. Now months of yoga and running have refined his body even more, firming muscles under the skin, making him lithe and ethereal. He looks beautiful and untouchable and Dan can’t wait to get his hands on this man that he gets to call his.

***  
   
He hears footsteps, then Phil's quiet intake of breath as he comes into the room. Dan turns to him and smiles, holding out his hand. They don't need words now, in-tune with each other in ways that other people can't understand. He watches as Phil walks toward him, towel hugging his hips as he moves across the floor. He stops in front of Dan and loops his arms around his neck, leaning in and resting his head on Dan's shoulder. They stand there breathing each other in until Dan slides his hands down Phil's back, coming to rest on the fold of his towel. He waits until Phil looks up at him and smiles, then Phil's hands are covering his as he helps him tug it off.  
   
He stands there, long and lean and deliciously naked as Dan looks his fill. He can feel the heat building in his groin and the blush warming his cheeks as desire sweeps over him. He takes Phil's hands in his and presses a kiss to each palm before folding Phil's fingers over the kiss. It’s cheesy and sappy but his heart swells with love when he looks at Phil's face, blushing with the same sentiment. 

  
“Lay down for me, won’t you love?”

  
He lays him down in the middle of their bed, spread out now on that throw that makes his pale skin practically glow against the gray fur. Dan pulls off his own clothes before joining him on the bed, swinging one leg over to straddle Phil's body. He places his hands next to Phil’s head and leans down, placing his lips next to his ear.

 

“I'm going to take my time with you tonight”

   
He feels Phil's cock twitch at his words and shivers as his body responds. Catching Phil's lips with his own, he runs his hands up into Phil's hair. He curls his fingers, tugging lightly, and hears the soft sound Phil makes in the back of his throat. He pulls back to look down into his face, aroused by the way Phil’s lips are pink and damp from his kisses. He runs his fingers over those expressive eyebrows, trails them across blush-warmed cheekbones, traces his dainty ears. His mouth soon follows, nipping and tasting as he goes.  
   
Sitting up, he leans back and looks down at the man underneath him. Phil’s eyes are dark and heavy-lidded, his hair mussed by Dan's hands. He watches Phil's face as he runs his hands down his chest, those beautiful eyes closing on a moan when Dan thumbs at his nipples. He circles them once, then again as they stiffen and flush a dark pink. He looks delicious and Dan can’t help but lean down to take one in his mouth, curling his tongue around it before giving it a gentle bite. Phil's hands are in Dan’s hair now, pressing his head to his chest in an unspoken demand for more. He moves to the other nipple and closes his lips around it, flicking the tip of his tongue as he sucks.   
   
It’s hot and Phil's moans are driving him crazy but he refuses to rush. He pushes off of his chest and cups Phil's shoulders, marveling at how perfectly they fit in his palms. He runs his hands down Phil’s arms and lifts first one, then the other, pressing kisses from wrist to elbow. He scoots back and settles between his thighs.   
   
Phil's cock is hard and flushed and slightly wet at the tip. Dan gives it a gentle kiss before moving his mouth to Phil's stomach. He looks up to see Phil biting his lip, clearly trying to hold back a plea for more, and smiles. It’s a tender smile that says _I’m here and I love you_ , and it's one that Phil gives back as his hands tangle themselves in Dan's sweat-dampened curls.   
   
He returns his attention back to Phil’s stomach as he presses kisses across it, nibbling at his bellybutton. Phil jerks a bit at the ticklish sensation before breathing out a heavy sigh as Dan moves his mouth to the top of his thigh.  
He runs his tongue down along the crease there before moving to the other leg, letting his hot breath ghost over Phil's balls as he brushes his mouth over him in the barest caress. He hears him give a choked moan and looks up to see Phil biting his fingers in an effort to keep quiet. It's so fucking hot and he knows he's not going to be able to wait much longer.  
   
He kneels back up between Phil’s legs and runs his hands down one slim thigh, grabbing an ankle to lay a kiss on it before moving back up the other leg. He slides his hands up to his hips and lets his fingers sink into the warm skin there.   
   
“I want my mouth on you”. He looks into Phil’s eyes as he lifts a hand from Phil’s hip, thick fingers wrapping around the shaft of Phil's cock. He feels him throb in his hand and looks down to see a drop of pre-come beading at the tip. He licks his lips before looking back at Phil’s face, “I want to lick you, to suck you, until you can’t take anymore. I want to feel you throb in my mouth and want to taste you on my tongue.”  
   
Phil's blush has spread from his cheeks to his throat, desire painting his skin in rosy pinks and reds. He still has his fingers in his mouth, stifling his moans, as he nods his head in frantic consent.  
Dan pulls his hand from his mouth and kisses the damp fingers. 

  
“Let me hear you Phil"  
   
And then the words are pouring from his mouth, spilling into the room in breathless gasps.  
   
“yes…yes Dan! I want it, I want…I need your mouth on me. Oh!” 

  
His sharp gasp echoes through the room as Dan finally slides his mouth over Phil's cock, taking him deep. He can taste him on his tongue, the sharp flavor of Phil as familiar and comforting as home. He moves up and swirls his tongue around the head of his cock before tightening his lips and sliding back down. He knows how Phil likes it, a slow glide with firm, tight pressure and he takes pleasure in building it. He can’t help grinding his hips into the bed, rubbing his own cock into the soft throw.   
   
Phil's hips are lifting now, his hand clenching into Dan’s hair, and he knows he’s close. He knows Phil’s body as well as his own so he stretches one hand up to grab hold of Phil’s, tangling their fingers together while the other slides under his balls. He presses firmly against the skin there as he sucks deep and hard, lips tight against Phil's cock. He hears Phil cry out, feels him throb as the salty rush of Phil's release spills over his tongue. He swallows once, twice, as he gentles the motions of his mouth before pulling off.  
   
He’s once again kneeling between Phil’s thighs, his own cock hard and desperate to come. He watches as Phil licks one of his palms before closing his slender fingers around Dan’s dick. He pumps his tight and fast, smooth strokes that have Dan’s head falling back as he feels the pressure building. He’s loud now, moans falling from his lips, as Phil works him closer to the edge. He’s thrusting into it, nearly lost to everything but the feeling of Phil’s hand squeezing around him. He feels him take one of his hands and he opens his eyes, gazing down into Phil’s face and goes to entwine their fingers when he feels him place Dan’s hand over the one Phil has on his cock. 

  
“Look how big your hand is Dan. It almost covers mine completely.” Now they’re both stroking Dan’s cock, Phil's hand nearly engulfed by his own. “You make me feel so small, so safe, when I’m with you"

  
And with that, Dan comes. He spills over their combined fingers and onto Phil’s stomach, a low moan pulled from his throat. His can feel that his face is flushed, his fingers are tingling, and when he opens his eyes to look at Phil, he can feel the prickle of tears at the backs of his eyes. He falls into the arms Phil are holding out to him and lets himself be gathered close. Phil runs his hands up and down his back and buries his face in Dan's curls as they come down, breathing each other in.   
   
Eventually, Phil shifts a bit, grimacing as cold come smears across their stomachs. Dan laughs when he sees his face and leans over the side of the bed, grabbing the discarded towel from earlier and wipes them clean. He pulls the throw over them and snuggles in, Phil's head on his shoulder and arm around his waist. He knows they can’t sleep yet, there are candles to put out and he wants to grab a shower, but right now he’s exactly where he wants to be.   
   
“I love you Phil”  
   
And then Phil is pressing a kiss to his chest before climbing on top of Dan and stretching out like a lazy cat. He runs his nose against Dan's before catching his lips in a kiss. He rests his forehead against Dan's and stares into his eyes, smiles, and whispers “I love you too".

***   
Later, after the candles have gone out and Phil is asleep, his back pressed against Dan’s chest, he thinks that he couldn’t possibly be happier that he was right now. He knows that there’s no such thing as perfect and that tomorrow they'll irritate each other in a hundred little ways. But for now, as he drifts off to sleep holding the man he loves, it’s better than anything he could have dreamed up. They’re happy, they're loved, they're safe.  
They’re perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, stop by and say hello!  
> capriciouscrab.tumblr.com


End file.
